04 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Wyniszczające połowy, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 1. Morze Corteza (Oceans. Sea of Cortez. (1/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:00 Dzika Polska - W dzień foczego narodzenia; serial dokumentalny 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1389; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5729 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5729); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 2. Ocean Południowy (Oceans. Southern Ocean. (2/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2524; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2364 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 26 - Ostatnia sprawa Lucyny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Marcin Daniec i Kabaret Jurki; program rozrywkowy 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5730 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5730); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2525; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2365 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 14/20 - Mechaniczne zamki; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:03 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 23:35 Spis cudzołożnic - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994) 00:55 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 02:25 Notacje - Krzysztof Kasprzyk. Tak powstała Piosenka dla córki; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 92 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 68 "Rodzice na zawsze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Czy Jezus dostał kiedyś lanie?; reportaż 12:25 Kocham to, co lubię - (1); talk-show 13:00 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (11); program rozrywkowy 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Niebezpieczne przygody baronowej Cox (Dangerous Adventures of Baroness Cox); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 950 - JM; serial TVP 17:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 7 (Lie to me s. I ep. 7 The Best Policy); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 951; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 688 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Ja, Putin (I, Putin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 23:45 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 23/25 1961 (Heroes, s. 3 ep. 1961); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:40 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 4/7 Narzeczeni; serial TVP 02:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 7 (Lie to me s. I ep. 7 The Best Policy); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 8 (Lie to me s. I ep. 8 Depraved Heart); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 2 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 14 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 36 10:00 Zakręcone Odcinek: 11 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 346 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 69 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 127 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1600 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 974 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 51 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 309 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1601 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 278 20:05 Cudzoziemiec 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 24 23:20 Zaginiony skarb 1:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1004 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1181 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2127 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1979 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 177 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1098 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1675 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 49 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 11 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 13 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 822 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1980 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 808 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 178 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 14 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3457 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1676 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 826 21:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 1 22:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 2 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 0:30 Zdarzenie Odcinek: 5 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3457 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 769 3:05 Przerwa techniczna TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 13; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:14 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 17:18 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Eurofarmer - odc. 39; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:09 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:23 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Przegląd dnia; STEREO, 16:9 19:19 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika flesz; STEREO, 16:9 21:46 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:50 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 22:09 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Niebezpieczna granica (Southern Exposure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Jerry Misner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:01 60 lat razem - odc. 23 - Edukacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:13 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Janina Mirończuk - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Niebezpieczna granica (Southern Exposure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 5* Panna z kozą; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 705 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Salwador - Darek (124); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 55* "Kartka na murze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 575* Trójkąty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (14); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Salwador - Darek (124); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 1; reż.:Elżbieta Protakiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 W stronę piękna... - Otwock; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 705 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - 99 węzłów, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 - Czekolada - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - Sławek (125); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Józef Skrzek - Viator (koncert na Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki Dwa Brzegi 2010) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 W stronę piękna... - Otwock; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 5* Panna z kozą; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - 99 węzłów, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 - Czekolada; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - Sławek (125); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 705; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Józef Skrzek - Viator (koncert na Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki Dwa Brzegi 2010) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 107; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7